


Day 171

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [171]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [171]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 171

Tepith arrived at the Gallows around midday. Knight Captain Cullen was said to be otherwise occupied but she was directed to another templar, Ruvena. She was an angry looking human with short hair and a massive sword strapped to her back. 

“My time is short, dwarf,” she snapped. “Tell me what you want and then begone.”

“As you wish, templar,” Tepith said with a mock bow. Ruvena scowled but said nothing more. “We have had some difficulty of late with our relations, the templars and the Carta, but we have had a far worse time with the mages who seem to think they can bully us into doing what they want one moment and then expect us to do them favours out of the kindness of our hearts the next.”

“And?” Ravena tapped her foot impatiently but Tepith could see that she had the templar’s attention.

“You have lost a few mages recently, yes?” Ruvena did not respond but have Tepith a slight nod. “Is there perhaps a bounty for their return?”

“The Chantry will pay for information that leads to the recapture of the escapees, more for the return of the mages themselves.”

A few hours later Tepith was sitting in the Hanged Man with Varric Tethras, sipping strong ale on his coin and pretending to mull over his proposal.

“All I’m saying is that you could save a lot of coin by having a mage on staff to deal with the problems we dwarves can’t handle.”

“We’d need to give them lyrium,” Tepith countered. “Lyrium we could be selling.”

“Look I could draw up account books and cost/benefit analysis and we could sit here all day and be bored to bits, or you can trust someone with experience working with mages and believe me when I say that you won’t regret it.”

“Alright, alright,” Tepith said throwing up her hands. “As long as this mage can pull their own weight. I don't want some book worm that will faint at the sight of blood.”

“This is a rebel mage,” Varric said. “An escapee, they are by definition, a badass.”

“Where do I meet them?”

Things moved quickly after that, Varirc have Tepith the location of a meeting spot in Lowtown where the mage was set to be. When the mage arrived, Tepith was reassured by her choice of betraying them to the templars. He was a scrawny human, jumping at every shadow.

“Are you Tepith?” she asked. Tepith nodded and beckoned him deeper into the alley. He took a few tentative steps, but hesitated before stepping deeper into the shadows.

“Were you followed?” Tepith asked. The mage shook his head no. “What about Varric or the mages, are they with you?” he shook his head again.

“Perfect,” Tepith said signalling her men. They emerged from their hiding spot, one taking out the mage’s knee and the other delivering a blackjack strike to the back of his head. Together they lifted the unconscious mage into a cart and brought him back to the Gallows.

Ruvena was good on her promise of a reward. Ten sovereigns, better than Tepith could have done selling lyrium for a day.

“So would knowing his contact be worth a little something extra?” Tepith ventured. In for a copper in for a crown as the saying went.

“If i find it interesting,” Ruvenna replied. 

“Varric Tethras.”

Ruvena’s eyes went wide and her scowl split into a smile. “Well, that is interesting.”


End file.
